edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyrie Yuna
Valkyrie Yuna (ヴァルキリー・ユナ Varukirī Yuna), better known as the "Sword of Edens", was a machine and formerly one of the Four Shining Stars. She was also the teacher of Homura Kōgetsu, a member of the Crew of Edens, and Paul. Appearance Valkyrie had the figure of a slim woman with a dark skin tone, and long, red-colored hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a light-colored, form-fitting, and armored battle suit with green gauntlets, pauldrons, and a pair of winged boots with "E1" on her chest. Personality According to Homura, Valkyrie was an awe-inspiring individual who had a mischievous side to her. She also had an air of intensity, and was very encouraging and caring towards her pupil. She believed in the invigorating power of one's own words, as demonstrated when she first encouraged Homura to speak her mind. History Valkyrie was created by the former Demon King on Planet Granbell as a member of the Demon King's Four Shining Stars. At some point, she saved a very young Homura Kōgetsu from three thugs who wanted to sell her on Guilst, and took her on as a disciple, training her until her sudden disappearance around X487. It is later revealed that she disappeared in order to find Homura's biological mother, Kurenai Kōgetsu. She visits Sun Jewel, meets Paul who would become her disciple after being inspired by her, and finds Kurenai imprisoned within the Labor District. After learning that Kurenai can't return because she accumulated a huge debt at the wealthy sector casinos, Valkyrie offers to pay off her debt in her place so that she can return to Homura, which she tearfully accepts. Two years passed and Valkyrie found out from Paul that Kurenai never returned to Homura. Instead she became the wife of the then ruler of Sun Jewel, Baron Mordo, assassinated him and seized his wealth and power. Moments later the Labor District was attacked by a huge swarm of Stones, provoked by Kurenai to force the laborers to mine more metals for her. It was then, Valkyrie fought the swarm entirely on her own to protect the laborers. She ultimately defeated the swarm, but suffered critical damage during the fight. Thinking about Homura, she knelt down and lamented that she never told Homura that she indeed loved her before she finally succumed to her wounds. Despite this, Valkyrie becomes a symbol of hope to the rebellions. Synopsis Sun Jewel arc While in the slums of Planet Sun Jewel, she was informed by Paul about the arrival of Homura, now a member of the Crew of Edens, who asked what they should do about it in which she simply smiled. Later after finding out the truth about Valkyrie, Homura found her smiling corpse, kneeling in the center of the mine area where she died heroically. Homura broke down into tears and her fellow crewmen looked on in shock while Paul tearfully stated that she died protecting them. After learning of her death, Homura stayed by Valkyrie's side to mourn. Shiki gave Homura some words of encouragement to help Homura move forward. Now knowing her reason for being on Sun Jewel, to honor Valkyrie's dying wish, Shiki attacked Madame Kurenai and forcefully brought her back to Homura, thus reuniting mother and daughter for the first time in years. After the small reunion between mother and daughter, Homura went back to Valkyrie's body and left with her body the doll Homura used to carry as a child and openly revealed to Valkyrie she was leaving this for Valkyrie because she was more of a mother to her than her own mother was and thanks her for everything she did for her. After the liberation of Sun Jewel, the Eden's Zero crew decided to keep Valkyrie's corpse on Sun Jewel as a symbol of hope for the planet. The team returned to The Edens Zero and told the remaining Shining Stars of Valkyrie's death. Sister Ivry refused to accept the death of Valkyrie and asked the Crew of Edens why they didn't bring her body back. After explaining their reasoning for leaving her body behind, Sister began to insist she could've fixed her or rebuild her, only for Witch to tell her that it wouldn't be the same. To honor Valkyrie's memory, Homura steps up to replace Valkyrie's position of "The Sword of Edens". After this, Sister left for the observatory, Witch followed and both Shining Stars mourned for their fallen friend in private. Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Valkyrie has the ability to create and wield swords made of Ether. * : After activating her Valkyrie Armament System, Valkyrie summons an insurmountable number of Ether blades around herself and launches them upon her enemies, creating explosions on impact. : As one of the Four Shining Stars, Valkyrie possesses the ability to requip into a different outfit designed for combat purposes. * : Valkyrie transforms her mainframe as her body surges with Ether, the upper right portion of her face turning black and her back reconfiguring into wing-like ports. Swordsmanship Specialist: Valkyrie is a highly accomplished swordswoman and the one who instructed Homura in using her sword-based Ether Gear. A duplicate of Valkyrie held the upper hand against Homura during most of their battle with skillful fencing before ultimately being defeated however Homura is confident that the real Valkyrie would not be so easily defeated. References Site Navigation fr:Valkyrie Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Four Shining Stars